Les miroirs
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le fandom de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Attention, yaoi !
1. Commencement - Fye

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un recueil de drabbles à thèmes sur Tsubasa, avec principalement du Kurofye ! Bla bla bla, Tsubasa ne m'appartient pas... Le premier thème est **Commencement**, en POV Fye, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer !

* * *

Il commence à s'énerver, non ?

Mais si, je vous dis ! Regardez-le ! Ça se voit sur son visage ! Voyez comme ses sourcils se rapprochent, comme sa bouche se pince, comme ses poings se crispent...

Dans deux secondes, il va me foutre un pain.

Finalement non, il se calme. Du moins, il essaye. Faut dire que je lui mène la vie dure. Le pauvre. En même temps, il est super facile à énerver, le Kuro-chan ! Et il fait de ses têtes tellement mémorables quand il pique ses crises de colère ! Alors je passe mon temps à l'énerver, rien que pour ses mimiques exaspérées.

Il est trop mignon.

S'il m'entendait dire ça, il voudrait certainement me tuer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétendrait, mais j'ai déjà dit bien pire et je suis toujours vivant ! Je sais très bien qu'il n'est qu'un gros nounours incapable de me faire du mal !

Cet aspect tout doux et tout gentil, c'est ce qu'on peut voir de lui aujourd'hui. Avant, ce mec, c'était un psychopathe, mais alors ! Du style à découper en rondelles tout ce qui s'approche de lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est parmi nous, en exil de son pays ! La croissance démographique y était négative, uniquement à cause de lui ! Un fou furieux, je vous dis.

Heureusement, il a évolué. Ça doit être la fréquentation de notre petit groupe qui a révélé son côté grand ne sais plus trop comment tout ça a commencé, peut-être avec le chaton tout mignon qu'on a recueilli dans notre café à Oto.

Et moi, je vois depuis le début que malgré sa carapace de gros dur, il suffit de gratter un peu pour découvrir un pot de miel tout sucré !

Je le connais bien maintenant, Kuro-chan. C'est un amour de peluche.

Oulà, aurais-je pensé à voix haute ? L'expression colérique est de retour ! Je le vois grincer des dents, chercher son sabre des yeux et prendre son élan pour me taper dessus.

Ah, que ma vie serait triste sans lui et ses réactions excessives ! Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Alors je m'enfuis en courant en faisant ce "Hyuuu !" qui l'énerve tant.

* * *

_Review ?_


	2. Commencement - Kurogane

Et c'est parti pour un deuxième drabble ! Toujours le même thème, **Commencement**, mais POV Kuro ! Proposez-moi des thèmes, si ce que j'écris vous plaît !

* * *

Et voilà que tu recommences.

Tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve, que je ne peux pas le supporter, que ça me donne de l'urticaire.

Et pourtant, tu continues. À croire que mon opinion de toi, tu t'en fous complètement. Plus je m'agace et plus tu renchéris, plus je te crie dessus et plus tu souris.

Tu dois être un peu maso, non ?

Je n'en saurai sans doute jamais rien, vu que tu te confies à peu près autant qu'une huitre récitant du Shakespeare.

Maintenant, les enfants sont partis. C'est bon, tu peux laisser tomber ce masque-barrière que tu portes en permanence. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en n'ai rien à faire, de ton passé. Fait pas semblant d'être heureux si t'en a pas envie.

Je voudrais que tu me montres le vrai toi. Pas l'espèce de gamin farceur dont tu enfiles le costume. Je voudrais qu tu essayes de t'ouvrir à moi. Je voudrais être quelqu'un de privilégié pour toi.

Mais ça, compte pas sur moi pour te le dire en face. Je suis un homme d'action, pas de mots. Moi, quand je ne vais pas bien, j'ai plus tendance à casser des trucs qu'à confier mes soucis. Et si tu disparaissais, je serais d'humeur à démolir le monde entier.

Tout ça, tu le sauras un jour. il faut bien que notre relation évolue. Je me demande comment tu vas réagir. Peut-être que ça te fera marrer, peut-être que tu prendras tout ça au sérieux. Impossible de savoir, avec toi. Tu caches tout ce que tu penses. Et tu es très doué pour ça, bien trop doué.

Je voudrais que tu commences à laisser transparaître ce que tu es vraiment. Juste un peu, au début. Pour te laisser le temps de t'y habituer. Et on verra ensuite ce que ça donnera.

Je pourrais te donner tout un tas de justifications. Je pourrais te dire que c'est mieux pour la cohésion du groupe, pour te soulager de toute ta souffrance, ou que sais-je encore.

Mais la vraie raison, celle que je ne te dirai pas, c'est que j'aimerais connaître, juste un tout petit peu mieux, l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux.

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
